Burning Heat
by SuperUkeJet
Summary: The crew stops buy a summer island as directed by the Log Pose. As they walk into the downtown area, they can see umbrellas. They learn that the island never drops below 30 C and need to spend a full week here before the Pose changes. How will Luffy and Zoro pass time? WARNINGS INSIDE, BOY X BOYS


**So I'm back with another One-Shot, haven't had too much time with my computer so this one was written on my phone.**

**Please Enjoy! And I'm hoping to start power through the requests so I can start doing some of the fics I want to do as well.**

**The crew stops buy a summer island as directed by the Log Pose. As they walk into the downtown area, they can see umbrellas. They learn that the island never drops below 30°C and need to spend a full week here before the Pose changes. How will Luffy and Zoro pass time?**

**Pairing: Zoro x Luffy**

**WARNING: SMUT! SMUT AND SMUT!**

**One Piece is not mine**

* * *

Burning Heat

Zoro spotted some land mass coming over the horizon of the clear blue sea. "Oi minne, there's an island up ahead!"

"Yahooo! An island!" Luffy yelled while sitting atop the head of the Thousand Sunny.

"Oi, Luffy! We don't know how long it takes for the Log Pose to change so be prepared to either stay or leave." Nami yelled back.

After docking on the island, the Straw Hats walked into the nearby town. They noticed the heat right away and wanted to change into some shorts. They happened to pass by a map that showed the name of the island, The Island of the Sun.

A man approached from behind, "Ah, you guys seem to be visitors! Just to let you know, it never goes below 30° here so it's a good idea to stay cool!"

"No wonder it's so hot! I'm dying!" Chopper exclaimed almost passing out from heat.

"Fufufu, "Robin chuckled, "don't worry Chopper, I can carry you if you're too hot to walk!"

"Robin-chwan! How about meee!" Sanji said.

Nami punched him, but of course he didn't mind. "Well, it seems like that we need a hotel to stay in for this week." Of course before they did find one, Nami and Robin did all the shopping they could before night fell upon them.

They walked into a really nice looking hotel, "Hello, can we get four double rooms please?" Nami said to the hotel receptionist.

"Ah! Certainly! However, I must say that we only have 3 doubles in a regular suite and the other is a master suite further away from the others. Is that alright with you?"

"Ohhh! A master suite?! I want it! I want it! Zoro let's go!" Luffy exclaimed as he pulled on Zoro's arm.

"Wait Luffy! You don't even know where... STOP IGNORING ME!" Nami yelled at him and then punching him in the head.

The concierge stood there in disbelief. "We'll take the rooms please~~!"

They all received their keys to their respective rooms. Luffy, of course, always wants the best, so he took Zoro and ran around the entire hotel until they found their room, isolated from the rest of the building. They opened their sliding door to their room. It was like a traditional Japanese building, with rice paper walls and futons on the floors

"They all look so comfy!" Luffy said as he jumped on one of the futon and immediately changed into the yukata next to it. He fell asleep...

"How annoying..." Zoro muttered as he went to go change and sleep.

Morning came and the bright sunlight shone through the rice paper wall. As the light hit the ground, the heat started to increase.

"Dammit... It's really hot..." Zoro said to himself waking up to the bright sunlight shining in his face. He slipped the top half of his yukata off as he got up, looking towards the door, only to see a small shadow. He slid it open and found their breakfast all ready and a note from Nami.

The note read, "We have a whole week here so you and Luffy can do whatever you guys want to do. Just make sure you don't cause any trouble or else I'll have to charge you~~! -Nami".

"Tsk, any trouble with Luffy is inevitable..." he complained bringing the food inside the room. Its aroma quickly filled the space and caused Luffy to wake up immediately.

"Fooooooood!" he yelled out as he jumped out of his futon and out right towards the food. And in one gigantic swoop, all of Luffy's food disappeared in an instant. "Ah! That was great!"

Zoro smirked. "So, Luffy... What do you want to do today?" he asked.

"How about we go exploring? I saw a cool forest on the island!" Luffy asked.

"Sounds like a plan." Zoro replied.

As soon as they were ready, they stepped outside and felt that heat wave hit their skin.

"Hot!" Luffy yelled as his tongue fell out of his mouth. "It's feels hotter than Punk Hazard!"

They walked for about an hour, since Zoro kept turning the wrong way, they could have gotten there in 20 minutes. The forest was filled with luscious flowers and greenery. The trees shaded them from the sun and the bright and colourful flowers decorated the ground and filled the air with a sweet aroma. Although, the intense heat still flooded the forest which caused the two to sweat a lot and ditch their shirts.

Suddenly, a bright spot of blue came into their view. "Zoro! I think I hear a waterfall or something! Let's go to it!"

"Don't walk to fast!" Zoro yelled out.

They entered the open area once again, only to be greeted with intense sunlight, a nice crystal clear river and a cascading waterfall.

Luffy, without patience, stripped out of his remaining clothing and jumped into the river, butt naked. "Luffy! Wait! You don't know how deep it is!"

Zoro yelled before realizing that the river was only knee deep. "Shishishi! Zoro worries too much!" he laughed.

Zoro stripped out of his clothes as well because of how humid the air around them was. "Luffy! I'm going to the waterfall so don't bother me and don't do anything stupid!" He sat himself under the falls to meditate and relax himself. After a few minutes, he felt a tug on his legs.

"Zoro~~ come play with me! You're so boring!"

"Shut up Luffy! Go play with the fish or something!"

"But they're no fun..."

Luffy was tugging harder and harder until eventually they fell into the river and started flowing down stream, unable to grip their feet properly on the ground. They washed onto the river bank, a few miles down.

"Luffy! Look what you did! We drifted away miles from our clothes..."

"But it was fun to float in the water!"

"You were clinging on to me all the way here!"

"Sooo? Anyway, we gotta go back and get our clothes. At least the river was nice and cool!"

They walked for about an hour. All of a sudden, Luffy stopped to look at a flower near the river bed. "Zoro look! This flower is so colourful," Luffy said bending down to get a closer look. They flower looked like nothing like the other ones they saw in the forest. The stem was a nice bright lime green and the petals had a tie-dye pattern to them. "And it smells really really good~~"

"You can pick it if you want I guess." He stuck his finger out ahead of them. "Look our clothes are right there."

They ended up spending the rest of the day in town, eating and eating and even some more eating. By night, they were really tired and changed into their yukatas again.

"Are there any cups around here?" Luffy asked Zoro

"Here you go." he said tossing a plastic cup. Luffy placed the mystery flower into the cup and filled it with water and placed it between the two futons.

"Good night Zoro!"

"Night."

Zoro woke up moaning to the intense heat filling up the room. The sun shine through the walls as it usually would. But, Zoro was sweating, and had a little trouble breathing. "Why is it so hot?" he asked himself. He rolled himself out of his futon and undid his yukata and tossed it aside. "Shit. Why am I hard?" His morning wood was rock solid and raging. Pre leaked from the tip and ran down the shaft; his balls were big, blue and swollen, aching for release. He turned his head towards Luffy and he wasn't doing any better.

"Nnngh... Zoro it's really hot in here." Luffy complained as he untied his yukata and freed his erection. Zoro noticed the flower between them had wilted, even if when was given water.

"It's got to be that flower..." he panted out struggling to reach for the traveler's guide that was on the floor. He flipped through it and eventually found a page with a picture of the flower.

_Aphleur - This colourful flower is almost harmless during the day time. However, it wilts 12 hours after it has beens picked. A reaction with moonlight will cause the flower to undergo a reaction where the aroma takes an aphrodisiac effect on a person or people who have spent 2 hours with the smell. Effects increase every 2 additional hours. Effects may last between 3-6 hour._

"Seriously? It has to be a sex drug?" Zoro questioned. He laid back down not knowing what to do. His sweat covered his entire body, glistening ever muscle and curve. His hard cock was pulsing in need of some attention. He was panting as breathing was getting more difficult.

"Zoro... you smell... really good..." Luffy crawled himself over to Zoro. He sniffed his body, and gave special attention to the arm pits. They were nice and smooth, void if any hair. "I think this part smells the best," he said giving it a lick.

"Don't lick there! It's dirty!" Zoro protested.

"But, it tastes really good too," he replied. "But if you don't want that... That that looks and smells even better." he said pointing to Zoro hard member.

"Luffy don't..." he tried to argue.

"I never knew you were this big..." Luffy said while grabbing it with both hands and giving it a firm squeeze. He ran his nose along the organ to get a nice sniff of Zoro's musk. "Looks like a big and juicy sausage..." he commented just as he gave the underside a lick to scoop up some of the pre.

Zoro flinched at the amount of pleasure he got from one small lick. But, it was far from over. Luffy opened his mouth and covered the glands. His tongue rubbed all over the head, causing the pre to flow out of it like a river. "Fuuck..." he moaned as Luffy continued to slide further down. Luffy's mouth was hot and wet, the saliva coated the entire length and the tongue repeatedly brushed the underside. "So good! Don't stop..."

Every inch Luffy went down, pleasure built up for Zoro. Luffy managed to get all the way down the shaft. His nose hit the pubes where a lot of sweat and musk was gathered. Luffy's hand wandered to feel the big, sweaty balls. He took his small fingers and gently brushed the balls."Fuuuck! Cumming!" Zoro yelled out. He released his seed as the balls drew closer to his body. The sticky liquid quickly filled Luffy's mouth.

He pulled away and swallowed some. He took his hand and wrapped them around Zoro's neck and brought their sweaty, musky bodies closer together for a kiss. He pushed the semen from his mouth into Zoro's so he could have a taste. "You taste really good Zoro... And you're still hard."

Zoro said nothing until he swallowed his own seed. "Since you got your treat, I want some of mine too." He pushed Luffy onto his back. Luffy lifted his legs to grant Zoro easy access. His hands took the firm butt cheeks and spread them apart to reveal Luffy's entrance. The sweat made it shine. Zoro's tongue found it's way to it and he immediately got a taste. He circled the tight muscle, teased it. His mouth also moved towards Luffy's own a pair of blue balls giving them a generous coating of saliva. "That feels really good!" said Luffy.

"Sorry, Luffy. I can't wait any longer." Zoro announced as he stroked his member.

"Do it... I need it inside me!" Luffy demanded.

"Yes, Captain."

He aligned himself to Luffy and started to push. His member made contact and intruded the tight ring of muscle. "Hyaaaa~" Luffy yelled, as his hole was stretching wider and wider. He grabbed Zoro's arm, "Zoro... you're so hot... and you feel great inside..." His face was flushed with a light pink and his eyes were induced with lust.

Zoro's faced had a deep shade of red, sweat dripped from his moss hair to the boy below. "And you're really tight too..." he said. His cock slid all the way inside. "Fuuuuck... Really... Hot..."

"Nnngh, Zoro... I'm gonna... gonna... Aaagh!" he screamed as the warm sticky liquid shot out of Luffy. It splattered all over the two. Zoro's finger scooped some of it up and licked it.

"Mmmmmm, tasty. Here, you can have some too." he said as he placed his coated fingers into Luffy's mouth. Luffy got greedy and licked the fingers clean. He cleaned up the rest of the liquid and used it as lube. Luffy's cock was still hard and leaking, even after from releasing so much cum! He stroked and squeezed at the same time. He began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of Luffy, timing it to the stroke.

"More!" Luffy begged, "Faster! Harder!"

"Aye, captain," he replied.

Their lustful moans and grunts filled the room, the heat increased. Zoro increased his force, making sweat drip all over the floor and all over Luffy as his groin met with Luffy's butt. "Mmm... Yea..." he said smirking as he increased speed.

Zoro's member suddenly hit something firm. "Nnngh... Ughhh..." Luffy grunted as his prostate was hit. Zoro repeatedly hit it coming back into Luffy. His insides began to tighten around Zoro. But, Zoro tried to not release.

"Zoro! I'm gonna... again... Ahhhhhhhh!" he screamed as he released just as Zoro was pulling out.

With one last thrust, Zoro re-entered Luffy, the cavern got tighter and tighter. "Cumming..." Zoro stated. He buried himself deep within and released his seed inti Luffy. He pulled out, only to see his cum flowing out of the younger boy. He was knocked out, probably because of the amount of energy that was spent. Zoro fell down beside Luffy, and fell asleep.

_**An hour later...**_

"Ugh... What happened?" Zoro questioned. "And why am I naked?" He looked down at his body, only to find hot, sticky semen all over himself. He turned his head to Luffy, who was just getting up.

"Zoro? What happened?" Luffy asked the green haired man. He too was covered in sticky goodness. "Ow ow ow!" he screamed as pain shot through his spine. "My back hurts!"

Zoro blankly stared at Luffy and Luffy stared back at him. They examined each other from head to toe, seeing each other naked and covered in the result of the event that recently took place. "Please do not tell me we just fucked..." Zoro said in disbelief.

"I'm guessing we did, judging from my ass hurting so much."

**THE END**

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! And I'm sorry about the lazy ending; I just didn't know how to end it!**

**Anyway's… PLEASE R&amp;R and read my fics and feel free to PM me some requests for stories you may have and check out my profile!**

**~SuperUkeJet**


End file.
